Una palabra puede crear una gran escena
by melgamonster
Summary: Serie de drabbles u one shot de la pareja de super heroes de Paris
1. Día 1: Volar

**UNA PALABRA PUEDE CREAR UNA GRAN ESCENA**

* * *

**DÍA 1: VOLAR**

* * *

Estaban peleando con un akuma, lo típico en la vida de los súper héroes de Paris, pero LadyBug seguía sin la idea de cómo poder derrotarlo.

—_Ma lady_ creo que necesitamos un poco de suerte —dijo su compañero enfundado en traje negro.

—Creo que si _chaton_ —entendió a lo que su compañero se refería—. _Lucky charm —_exclamó y en sus manos apareció un avión de papel, ambos héroes se miraron confundidos, por suerte tenían algo de tiempo ya que los dos se encontraban ocultos del akuma actual.

—Piensa _ma lady_, el akuma aún no ha dado con nuestra ubicación —Chat Noir movía sus orejas del traje en busca de algún ruido extraño.

Lady Bug buscaba con su vista algo que le pudiera funcionar para derrotar el akuma.

—_Buginette_, el tiempo se acabó, el akuma nos ha encontrado —gritó al verlo frente a ellos, pero aún estaba lejos.

—Creo que ya lo tengo —dijo mientras le daba a su compañero lo que el _Lucky charm_ le dio—. ¿Te gusta volar _chaton_?

—Sé que el día que pruebe tus dulces labios volare a dimensiones desconocidas.

—No me refería a eso —aun así, le gustaba las bromas de su compañero pues sentía menos el impacto de la pelea—. ¿Confías en mí?

—Claro.

—Bueno, pues ahora te convertirás en un gato volador.

Sin que Chat tuviera algún momento para replicar algo, Lady Bug empezó a correr, una vez que estaba una distancia prudente de su compañero y el akuma que ya se dirigía hacia ellos, lanzó su yoyo sobre una lámpara de calle y después rodeo el cuerpo de su compañero con él.

—Ahora serás un gato volador —exclamó entre risas y después tiro con fuerza para que su compañero saliera volando.

* * *

_N/A: Hola soy melgamonster y estoy autoretandome a crear un fanfic de estos dos. Realmente me enganché este año con Miraculous que quiero crear un fanfic de él, pero aun no se me ocurre nada. Por eso estoy haciendo este que son escenas sueltas y a cada día le corresponde una palabra diferente. espero les guste._


	2. Día 2: Atardecer

**UNA PALABRA PUEDE CREAR UNA GRAN ESCENA**

* * *

**DÍA 2: ATARDECER**

* * *

Acababan de terminar con el patrullaje de la tarde, habían quedado en ese horario porque los súper héroes también tenían obligaciones a parte de salvar Paris, pero por extraño que pareciera hoy ninguno de los dos tenía algo que hacer después de su labor diaria.

Estaban los dos sentados en un arco de uno de los tantos puentes que cruzaba al río Sena, con sus pies colgando hacia el agua.

—Fue un día bastante caluroso —dijo el súper héroe de gato negro.

—Ni que lo digas _chaton_ y recorrer las calles de Paris provocó que ahora este muy sudada.

—¿Sudada? —Él nunca había tenido ese problema con su traje—. Bueno creo que saber que nos hace falta para refrescarnos. —Después de haber dicho eso, se levantó de su lugar junto a su _lady_ y la dejó sola unos instantes.

—¿A dónde habrá ido Chat Noir? —pensó mientras veía a su compañero desaparecer entre los edificios de Paris.

Ella siguió columpiando sus pies, realmente por el calor que tenía se le antojaba darse un chapuzón en aquella agua tan cristalina.

—He aquí su caballero que la sacara de este caluroso apuro —exclamó Chat Noir mientras le hacia una reverencia y le extendía hacia ella un helado—. Fui a buscar a un experto.

—Oh, un helado de André, muchas gracias Chat Noir —realmente estaba agradecida con el gesto de su compañero, que tomó sin pensarlo dos veces lo que él le daba.

Chat tomó asiento al lado de su lady y ambos empezaron a comer su postre frio en silencio.

—Es un hermoso atardecer —comentó y ella alzó la mirada para verlo mejor.

—Tienes razón, una vista así inspiraría a cualquier artista.

La vista era maravillosa, la catedral de Notre Dame siendo iluminada por los colores naranja, amarillo e inclusive se podía apreciar un poco de morado; aparte que su reflejo estaba sobre el río.

—Tienes razón _ma lady_ —Sin alguna frase de por medio LadyBug recargo su cabeza en el hombro de su compañero mientras seguía admirando la transición del día a la noche mientras disfrutaba de su helado.

Y así se quedaron los dos en esa romántica posición sin que alguno dijera algo.

* * *

**MELGAMONSTER 20191105**

* * *

**_Manu:_**_ Muchas gracias por la idea que me diste entre LadyChatKagami, suena interesante y potencialmente aceptable, pero lo adaptaria más a un NTR. Soy multishipper, pero para escribir de una pareja tengo que estar muy enamorada de ella, así que de momento solo escribiré sobre el cuadrado amoroso. En DC soy igual multishipper, pero de donde me encanta escribir es mi CoRan, soy Shotacona así que por eso me encanta esa ship. Muchas gracias por comentar mi historia, nos leemos luego._

**_Noir:_**_ Lo siento, pero no escribo y rara vez leo lemon. Así que no habrá lemon de mi parte. Muchas gracias por comentar mi historia, nos estamos leyendo_


	3. Día 3: Naturaleza

**UNA PALABRA PUEDE CREAR UNA GRAN ESCENA**

* * *

**DÍA 3: NATURALEZA**

* * *

Septiembre, mes donde en París se celebra la Fiesta de los jardines y la agricultura urbana, pero esta iba a ser una fiesta mejor que las pasadas pues la dupla de súper héroes había aceptado la invitación para asistir.

Lady Bug y Chat Noir estaban en la espera de hacer su entrada triunfal, ambos ocultos entre los árboles del parque Monceau, ambos héroes veían llegar muy entusiasmados a cientos de parisinos y turistas que estaban animados por la celebración, pero más porque verían a sus héroes favoritos tan cerca, pues no pasó desapercibido que muchos lucían alguna prenda de vestir inspirado en ellos.

—_Ma lady, _debo preguntar —susurro al oído de su compañera para no causar sospechas, pues querían mantenerse ocultos hasta el evento principal—, ¿por qué accedió a presentar en público sin fines heroicos? —Sabía que su compañera no era tan fan de dichos eventos.

—¿Salvar el planeta no es un fin heroico? —respondió con otra pregunta—. Debemos de crear conciencia en la gente que el cuidado del medio ambiente debe ser importante para todos.

—Tienes razón _ma lady_ —entendía el punto de su compañera. Pues el cambio climático era claramente apreciable en la capital—. Aunque a nuestro país si le importa mucho el cuidado del medio ambiente, recuerda que hace unos años se firmó el "Acuerdo Paris".

—Tienes razón Chat, —en cierta forma estaba sorprendida de la información que tenía su gatito—. Bueno, a parte del cuidado del medio ambiente acepte por otra razón.

—¿En serio? —No creía que su compañera utilizaría su fama por fines personales.

—Amo la naturaleza y vivir tan de cerca este festival me llena de entusiasmo —exclamó con un brillito en sus ojos que él no podía describir—. Además, dijeron que nos regalarían unas plantas.

—¿Plantas? —Estaba sorprendido, él no estaba notificado de eso.

—Tercera llamada. —Se oyó en los altavoces del parque y todos los presentes se pusieron a la expectativa para poder ver a sus héroes favoritos.

—Parece que se acerca el tiempo para presentarnos _chaton_ —dijo entre risas, para después salir de su escondite en el árbol e irse acercando al escenario donde estaba el alcalde y músicos que ambientarían el festival.

—Yo te sigo _ma lady_.

Después de que ambos héroes fueron vistos por los presentes empezaron los vítores y los aplausos hacia ellos.

—Muchas gracias por acompañarnos este día tan especial —empezó su discurso el alcalde Bourgeois—, hoy se inaugura el festival que nos acerca con la naturaleza, y también queremos aprovechar este día para hacerles un homenaje a nuestros héroes. —Todos estaban sorprendidos ante esa exclamación, es cierto que Paris les había hecho varias distinciones a ellos, pero como lo harían con la naturaleza—. Por eso, queremos poner en este parque algunas plantas que nos recuerden a ellos y que ellos sean los primeros en colocarlos. —Después de haber dicho eso, dos personas se acercaron con unas macetas para entregárselas a los héroes—. Para nuestro carismático gato negro le hemos entregado hierba gatera.

—Oh, es hermosa —exclamó el aludido, mientras contenía las ganas inmensas que tenía por frotarse en esa planta.

—Y para nuestra Lady Bug tenemos geranio, que es una planta que se dice que atrae a las mariquitas, esperemos que con esto llene de suerte nuestro parque.

—Muchas gracias alcalde Bourgeois —exclamaron ambos héroes al unísono por tan hermoso gesto.

* * *

**Melgamonster**

* * *

_**N/A: Agradezco a todos los que comentan mi historia y comparten sus sugerencias de historias, pero de momento yo solo escribo lo que en mi mente piensa, no estoy en busqueda de querer adoptar historias ajenas, soy fiel creyente de quien cada quien escribe lo que quiere leer, así que si tienen imaginación para crear historias, escribanlas ustedes mismos no impongan sus gustos en alguien más.**_

_**Gracias por leer**_

_**Hasta luego**_


End file.
